A New Day Has Come Chapter 10
by misswings89
Summary: Andrew proposes


A New Day Has Come Chapter 10 A month past by and it was already Andrew's ankle was healing up.  
>"How is your ankle feeling"?Asked Monica.<br>"It's feeling alright",Said Andrew."To bad it's still cold outside."  
>"Why do you say that?"Asked Monica.<br>"Becuase I want to go outside and walk around the beach with you",Said Andrew.  
>"I know",Said Monica."But we can still can do that."<br>"Are you sure?"Asked Andrew.  
>"Yes, I'm sure",Said Monica.<br>So they dressed up walked around the beach.  
>"So what are you thinking about?"Asked Andrew.<br>"Well i'm thinking about is a family",Said Monica.  
>"A family"Said Andrew.<br>"Yes, a family",Said Monica."Have you ever wonder what it's like to have a family."  
>"Well yeah",Said Andrew."But 's not time to have a family."<br>"How would you know",Said Monica.  
>"Because we're not even married",Said Andrew.<br>"Then marry me",said Monica."And let's have a family together."  
>"Monica,You know i will love to have a family with you and marry ypu",Said Andrew."But we need the father's blessing first."<br>"But i feel like it's time",Said Monica crying.  
>"Monica,Please don't cry",Said Andrew.<br>"i just want a family",Said Monica.  
>"i know angel,I know",said Andrew holding her.<br>Just then Tess came to them.  
>"What's wrong angel girl",Asked Tess.<br>"Oh,Nothing",said Monica.  
>"Don't lie to me misswings",said Tess.<br>"I'll let ya'll talk",Said Andrew.  
>"O.k. So tell mewhat's wrong",Said Tess.<br>"Oh,Tess i told Andrew i want a family",Said Monica."But he told me he can't."  
>"And he's right",Said Tess.<br>"I know Tess",Siad Monica."But it hurts."  
>"I know baby,I know",said Tess.<br>So they went back to the beach house.  
>"I Think i'm gonna lay down for a little bit",Said Monica.<br>"Are you feeling o.k.?Asked Andrew.  
>"Yeah just a little tired",Said Monica.<br>"Come here",Said Andrew."You feel a little warm."  
>"Yeah",Said Monica."I'm just gonna lay lay down."<br>"O.k. sweety",Said Andrew.  
>So Monica went to lay down.<br>And Andrew was talking to Tess.  
>"Well Monica's wish is about to come true",Said Andrew.<br>"Why do you say that?"Asked Tess.  
>"Because of this",Said Andrew.<br>Then all of a sudden he showed Tess this beautiful diamond ring.  
>"Well what are you gonna do with that ring?"Asked Tess.<br>"Well i'm gonna ask Monica to marry me",Said Andrew.  
>"And when do you plan to do that?"Asked Tess.<br>"On valentines day",Said Andrew.  
>"do you know when on valentine's day?"Asked Tess.<br>"I don't know",Said Andrew.  
>"That figures",said Tess."That's why i have tickets to this masquerade party."<br>"Taht would be perfect",Said Andrew.  
>"Glad i could help",Said Tess.<br>"I'm gonna see if Monica needs anything",Said Andrew.  
>"o.k.",Said Tess.<br>So Andrew went to see if she was o.k..  
>"Monica sweety",Said Andrew."You o.k.?"<br>"Yeah,Just a little hot",Said Monica.  
>So Andrew felt of her.<br>"Monica your burning up",Said ANdrew.  
>"I told you i don't feel good",Said Monica.<br>"Hold on i'm gonna take your tempature",Said Andrew.  
>So ANdrew took he rtempature.<br>"Monica your running a 100.1 fever,we need to take you to the hospital."  
>"Andrew",Said Monica.<br>"What is it?"Asked Andrew.  
>"I feel so hot",Said Monica.<br>"I know"Said Andrew."Tess."  
>So Tess went to see what was going on.<br>"What is it?"Asked Tess.  
>"We need to take Monica to the hospital",Said Andrew.<br>So Tess and ANdrew took Monica to the put Monica in a room and had a IV stick in her.  
>"So How long does she have to stay?"Asked Andrew.<br>"We're gonna keep her over night",Said the doctor.  
>"o.k."Said Andrew.<br>So Andrew went to her Monica was fast asleep.  
>Andrew took her hand and kissed it.<br>"I love you angel",Said Andrew.  
>He stood by her sight no matter what.<br>"Andrew, Why don't you go home and get some rest,I'll stay with Monica",Said Tess.  
>"But Tess i can just leave her,She never left me,"Said Andrew.<br>"I know bBy,But you need to get some rest",Said Tess.  
>"O.k.",Said Andrew.<br>So ANdrw wnt back to the beah house and the place was empty.  
>He wanted to sleep so all he could think about was Monica being in the he started to pray.<br>"Father,  
>Please make Moncia well.I lOve her so much.<br>Amen."  
>So he finally went to the next morning it was already valentine's Andrew wanted to go see his valentine.<br>SO he went back to the hospital.  
>"how is she doing?"Asked Andrew.<br>"she's o.k.",Said Tess."Her fever broke down."  
>"That's good",Said Andrew.<br>"Andrew is that you?"Asked Monica.  
>"Yes,sweety,i'm here"Said Andrew."Happy valentine's day my are you feeling?"<br>"Well Happy Valentine's day to you to,"Said Monica."I feel a little better."  
>"I missed you last night",Said Andrew.<br>"I know",Said Monica."Sorry i got sick."  
>"Don't blame yourself angel",Said Andrew."You were sick."<br>"I love you Andrew",Said Monica running her hand over his face.  
>"I love you to",Said Andrew."Oh and guess what you get to get out Tess has these tickets to go to a masquarade party.<br>Monica smiled.  
>Meanwhile Monica fianlly went back it was almost time for the party.<br>Andrew looked at his pocket watch.  
>"Tess,Monica",He said."Come on were running late."<br>"O.k."I'm coming",Said Tess."Hold your horses angel boy."  
>Just then Monica came out.<br>"Wow,Monica you look beautiful",Said Andrew.  
>"Thanks you do to",Said Monica.<br>Andrew was wearing a black Tess was wearing a pink gown with a pink Monica was wearing a red dress with a red mask.  
>By the time they got there Monica put her arm around Andrew's arm.<br>The Room was red and a punch bowl and some snacks on the table.  
>So Andrew sat Monica the music started to play.<br>"May i have this dance?"Asked Andrew giving out his hand.  
>"Yes you may",Said Monica.<br>So they started to dance.  
>Once the music was over Andrew whispered in her ear.<br>"Come with me."  
>So they went back to back and there was a garden.<br>"What is it Andrew?"Asked Monica.  
>And so he got down on one knee.<br>"Monica,I love you so much,And it's been a year since we dated",Said Andrew.  
>And he put out the box out of his pocket and Asked,<br>"Will you marry me Monica?"  
>showing her the ring.<br>"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica started to cry."Yes,I will marry you."  
>So Andrew got up and started to kiss her.<p> <p>


End file.
